Codename: Combat Chaos
Codename: Combat Chaos (コードネーム：コンバットカオス), formerly known as Project Chaos during development, is a 3D fighting game developed by Spike Chunsoft, published by Multisoft, and presented by Koei Tecmo. It will be released for the GigaCom, Wii U, Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PlayStation Vita. Gameplay With gameplay similar to J-Stars Victory Vs., One Piece Burning Blood, and Overwatch with the mechanics of the latter, Combat Core and Super Smash Bros., Codename: Combat Chaos allows up to four players to battle it out against one another. Fighters can move and fight in all directions on a 3D battle field. Players should learn the lay of the land and formulate a battle plan with a character suited to it. The game uses an interchangeable 6-button system. At the start of the game, the player can choose between two control schemes: * Standard style: Three buttons for light, medium and heavy attacks, one for jumping, one for blocking, and an additional button for switching between characters. * Compressed style: Two buttons for light and heavy attacks, one for special moves, one for jumping, one for blocking and an additional button for switching between characters. The game features a "Switch Meter", located just above the Chaos Meter that decreases as the player changes characters and fill us just as easily. Each switch attempt consumes one part of the three-level Switch meter, so when the Switch meter is depleted, the player cannot switch until the meter has at least one level replenished. Other game play features include "Breakers”, performed by pressing L+M+H+S simultaneously, and automatically depletes the Guard gauge for a certain amount of time. Pressing a switch button during the Breaker will allow the player to switch in the middle of the Breaker animation. However, pressing both switch buttons will activate Chaos Mode instead. Chaos Mode is a special mode that powers up the player's attacks and allows them to perform unlimited Burst Drives and Chaos Drives for a certain amount of time. Performed by pressing all six buttons at any point during the match. Can only be used once per match. The Ultima Drive is an extremely powerful attack that can only be used once per match by the remaining character, when both partners are knocked out, during full meter Chaos Mode. When playing solo, Ultima Drives can instead be accessed when the player's HP is depleted by almost half. Most Ultima Drives are capable of pulling off combos. Alters Codename: Combat Chaos features “Alters.” There are four "alters" to choose from, each with their specific abilities, advantages, and disadvantages: * α-Alter: Three-level, Abilities: Double Airdash, Quick Flash Step, G-Cancel * β-Alter: Two-level, Abilities: Reflecting Guard, Fast Hit Recovery, Air Absolute Guard * γ-Alter: Singular, Abilities: Charge Attack, Guard Counter, Down Strike * δ-Alter: Stackable (up to five), Abilities: G-Cancel, Guard Counter, Air Absolute Guard Game Modes * Arcade: Fight your way through 9 rounds of opponents until you reach Type-Z1. Players can select either Solo or Tag Mode. * Versus: A mode where you can freely fight against the CPU or an opposing player, whether it is a singles match or a team match. Online mode where you can face players from around the world is available here. * Survival: Fight through as many opponents as you can without losing a round. Plot In the year 2046, a feud between the Fourth Union Empire and LUCIFER is at the brink of war. Tyson Stephens, a man who is not affiliated with the two organizations but is a friend of one of the Fourth Union Empire's members since childhood, was accompanied by his other friend Aldo Clarke to kill the leader of LUCIFER. But as soon as they were close to the LUCIFER building, the leader, Cormack King, announces a fighting tournament that would determine the world's fate, and the two were invited, among some other participants. What they do not know, however, was Cormack's plan to use the fighters’ data for a powerful weapon to conquer the world… Characters Characters in Codename: Combat Chaos come in four varieties: Offense, Defense, Tank, and Assist. These roles serve to categorize the fighters by similar characteristics that can be used to describe them and their playstyle. * Offense: Offense characters have high mobility and are known for their ability to deal large amounts of damage. To balance this, offense characters have a low number of hit points. * Defense: Defense characters excel at protecting themselves using weapon-like items. They can also provide several means of assist, such as trapping an opponent. * Tank: Tank characters have the most hit points out of all the characters in the game. Because of this, they are able to draw enemy fire away from their teammates to themselves, so as to disrupt the opponent. * Assist: Assist characters are utility characters that have abilities that enhance their own team and/or weaken the opponents. They might not deal the most damage or have the most hit points, but the buffs and de-buffs they provide ensure that their teammates who do will make short work of their opponents. There are about 23 playable characters, excluding the final boss Type-Z1. Among the 23 are five guests, four of them deriving from different games/TV shows while the fifth is the titular protagonist from a future Multisoft game, Kojiro. Tyson Stephens Nationality: American The lead character. A freelance mercenary hired to kill Cormack and his creation until he was invited to his tournament. He is an all-around type character with equal offense, defense, and assist. Tyson fights with a blade that releases electricity. Aldo Clarke Nationality: American Tyson's friend since childhood. He was with Tyson when they were searching for Cormack prior to the beginning of his tournament. Aldo has high offense and assist, but weak defense. Aldo's primary weapon is a machine gun that fires electricity. Marina Ambrose Nationality: English Tyson's other childhood friend and a member of the Fourth Union Empire. She and the other members were fighting LUCIFER's soldiers before Cormack announces the tournament, so she attended. Marina is the defensive type, as she has low offense, but her assist is average. She uses any weapons she carries, such as a knife. Jennifer Forester Nationality: Canadian A Canadian woman who is a member of the Fourth Union Empire. As well as the other members, she was aware of Cormack hosting the tournament, and she joined along with Marina. Jennifer has strong offense and assist, but has weak defense. Jennifer carries a long sniper ray for her weapon to fight. Saul Cortez Nationality: Mexican A scientist working for the Fourth Union Empire. The moment he heard that Cormack announced the tournament, he was hesitant to enter at first, but he still attended for the sake of his world. Samuel is mostly a defense type character, fighting with most of his gadgets, such as sentries. Aron Koloda Nationality: Russian A ruthless biker from Russia who is the leader of a biker group called the “Black Bears.” One day, he received an invitation from Cormack about the world tournament, so he left his fellow bikers to participate. While Aron is considered the slowest of the cast, he is easily considered to have the highest strength. He fights with his fists mostly, though he will occasionally use his chains. Ricardo Oliveira Nationality: Argentinian A wild man from Argentina who has lived in the rainforest ever since he was a child. When he was invited to Cormack's worldwide fighting tournament, he was reluctant to go, but he then went to save his home. Ricardo does not have a lot of strength, but still excels at assist and offense. Ricardo uses his handmade spear in battle. Wallace McBryant Nationality: English A rich man from England who takes over for his father as the operator of his long-running company. But Cormack threatened to him that if he does not participate in his tournament, then his company will be controlled by LUCIFER, so for the sake of his company he joined. Wallace is mostly a defense-type character with limited strength and assist. Wallace uses a scythe to fight. Makoto Nakagawa Nationality: Japanese A teenage inventor from Japan who created a robot nicknamed the “Nekorobo.” She heard about the tournament Cormack was hosting, and she decided to use Nekorobo to fight in the tournament. Makoto is one of the few Tank-type characters in the game. She pilots the Nekorobo in order to fight. Kang Wu Li Nationality: Chinese A kung-fu teacher from China with an unclear past. He has heard of the tournament that has been hosted by Cormack, so he joined as well. Kang is a character with the highest offense and defense, but low assist. His kung-fu abilities are enough for him to fight against his opponents. Gregoria Magloire Nationality: French A female spy from France hired to hunt down Cormack (same objective as Tyson and Aldo's) before he wins the war, but the announcement of the tournament halted her actions. This does not stop her, however, as she still attends the tournament. Gregoria is not the strongest, but makes up for it with her strong assist and defense. She fights using and electric whip. WHITE Nationality: Unknown An android created by scientists in Antarctica with a sole purpose to destroy LUCIFER. However, they instead sent him to participate in the tournament, where he can still exterminate Cormack. Despite his appearance, WHITE is actually a tank-type character with unlimited firearms. Michael Redfield Nationality: Australian A youthful teenager from Australia who likes to fight for fun. Since hearing about the tournament Cormack was holding, he felt confident about winning, so he participated. Michael is more of an offense-type, to the point where he pulls off most of the combos. His primary weapon is a boomerang, though he sometimes uses a skateboard in one of his attacks. So-Hyeon Seo Nationality: Korean A girl from Korea who is part of a group of roller-skating graffiti artists known as the Black Flowers (블랙 꽃). She and the group were arrested until Cormack announced the upcoming tournament, so she was the only one who escaped the police to join this tournament. The quickest of the cast, Seo has high defense as well as offense. She has mostly kick-based attacks, in which she wears her roller-skates for more damage. Herald Hammerstein Nationality: German A crazed scientist from Germany who was arrested by the Fourth Union Empire for his atrocious acts. He escaped from their prison the exact moment of Cormack's announcement, and during his time, he invented a machine capable for this battle. Harald is another tank character with a weaker endurance than Makoto and WHITE. He pilots the machine, the Gelbe Kampfer. (lit. Yellow Combatant) Ryota Takahashi Nationality: Japanese A wandering samurai from Japan in search of his lover's killer. After witnessing the announcement of the tournament, he believes he might find the murderer participating in the tournament, so he joined. Ryota has mainly offense, with little defense and assist. He fights using his katana. Cormack King Nationality: Unknown The primary antagonist. He is the leader of the LUCIFER organization and the host of the tournament. The true plot in hosting this fighting tournament was to power his latest invention, Type-Z1. Once all the fighters and he are defeated, he will activate Type-Z1 to defeat the player. But he has low offense, high assist, and average defense. He fights using his ray gun and other weapons. Santos Nationality: ???? An artificial life form created by most of LUCIFER's scientists. He was created with the sole purpose of defeating most of the combatants while serving as a substitute Type-Z1. It is later revealed that he was once a human that died in an accident prior to the game's events. Santos has high offense, defense, and assist. Serving as the mid-boss of the game, most of his attacks are power-based ice moves. Stages There are about 13 stages in Codename: Combat Chaos. * Ghost Town (USA) * Evil Carnival (USA) * Fourth Union Empire HQ (England) * Skeleton Party (Mexico) * Decaying Battlefield (England) * Snowy Streets (Russia) * Lush Rainforests (Argentina) * Shi no Matsuri (Japan) * Midnight Castle (China) * Blood Canals (France) * Blizzard of Ashes (Antarctica) * LUCIFER Building (LUCIFER) * Cormack's Secret Lab (LUCIFER) Category:Codename: Combat Chaos Category:Multisoft Category:3D Fighting Games Category:Video Games